


How Gumball Got His Prized Item

by Sk3tch



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Concert, Freaking door lords!, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, T shirt, THE Tshirt, What was missing, am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. I was searching for a story about how PG got M's shirt to begin with but couldn't find one so I wrote this. They're going on a date, to a concert, but not the kind Gumball had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gumball Got His Prized Item

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote this at two am, two thirty am and it might be rough. I'll prolly have a look at it later and either tweak it or not. meh! It's my first fic for this fandom so YAY! Also please be gentle in critique, I have no beta to torture with my writing. Let me know what you think, enjoy!

Running a pale bluish gray hand through his black hair for the fifth time Marshall Lee sighed, the night wasn’t going like he had planned. While he usually enjoyed Gumball’s quirkiness, with them running late, his patience was thin. Standing before him, the candy prince was wearing some sort of ruffled shirt and tailored jacket like one would wear to a piano recital… if the musician was globbing Mozart, or Bach. And of course the whole outfit was shades of pink and purple. This was Marshall’s fault really; he should have specified what type of concert it was.

 Looking back down again at what he was wearing, a typical pair of tight jeans with some rips, chucks, and a band shirt under his plaid shirt, he glanced back at his date and couldn’t help but chuckle.

 “Okay, first thing we’re doing is getting you out of those clothes,” he said and floated over to where the pink boy stood. The blush creeping into his cheeks looked delicious and the vampire king memorized the moment for later.

 “E-Excuse you? I thought this was a, why aren’t we going to the concert?” He was frazzled by Marshall’s quip but had nonetheless started to take off the jacket.

 “We will, we just need to get you looking the part. We’re going to a rock concert gumbutt, not a beefing piano recital. No, leave the pants.” Marshall added when the jacket and shirt were folded neatly on his bed and Bubba had reached for his fly. Blushing the other boy nodded.

 “Well I wish you would have told me, I had Peppermint Maid oversee the construction of my ensemble tonight. Had I known…” He looked down at the floor and pursed his lips. Marshall smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging him to his closet.

 “I know and I’m sorry. But I did say it was in the Underground Caves, so what did you expect?” Marshall threw over his shoulder as he started rummaging through his closet. It was true he had a ton of plaid shirts, after centuries of existence he had tried a lot of different styles and honestly this one was just the comfiest. Pushing them aside he looked for something to fit Bubba. Everyone already recognized him from his pink hair so at least he could try to make this a different experience for him.  

 Grabbing a few different shirts, Marshall would hold one up in front of the prince only to shake his head and throw it down. This was repeated several times. Even though they were roughly the same height, Marshall was broader. He wanted to find something that wouldn’t look too big on Bubba, and if he could manage it, look sexy. Not that Bubba needed any clothes for that, he thought to himself. When he exhausted the pile he first withdrew he sat down on the bed and thought. At this point they were going to miss the opening band, not that it mattered because they sucked, but still. He was really failing at showing Bubba what a real concert was like.

 Just like that Marshall got an idea while Bubba checked the clock on the wall for the thousandth time. Going over to his dresser, Marshall pulled open the top and smiled at his brilliance.

 “Perfect! Okay Bubba, put this on and we are ready to go!” He cried and took the shirt to his date. Not even hiding the frown that pulled his lips together, Bubba looked at the shirt suspiciously.

 “Why? And What is this?” He asked as he slowly started to put it on.

 “It’s an old shirt. Actually, it’s from the first concert I ever went to, so you should feel honored. I figured it would fit you better because after so many washings it kind of shrunk a bit so I put it away.” Marshall Lee shrugged hoping his glee that the shirt looked fantastic on Gumball wasn’t showing. With the shirt on, he looked like any other fan with crazy hair and colored pants.

 “Hmm, thanks then, I guess.” The prince quirked a smile at the elder, knowing that if Marshall Lee had put it away so it wouldn’t get ruined it was very important to him. “Should we be going then?”

 “Oh, Yeah,” Marshall stammered because he had fully been caught up in staring at Gumball, “hop on my back and let’s go.” Rolling his eyes, Gumball did as was asked and they flew there in no time. They were able to catch two songs of the intro band before the main group came on. Halfway through the set, Marshall looked over and smiled when he saw the wholesomely good candy prince head banging to the music. Had he not been there to see it, he wouldn’t have believed it.

 As the night went on, Marshall Lee kept looking at Gumball in his shirt. When the latter started leaning more and more on Marshall, he knew it was time to get the prince home. Flying quickly, they stepped through the prince’s open balcony and into his room. Gumball headed straight to his bathroom and Marshall waited outside, sitting down on the plush bed. His thoughts were far away with more fun activities to do in it beside sleep when his date swayed over and flopped down unceremoniously next to him. Marshall just laughed and adjusted him until he was tucked in the sheets and comfortable for sleep.

 “Hey Gumbutt, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what to wear or what kind of concert we were going to.” He muttered, hovering next to him.

 “S’okay Marshall, I still had fun. But, Oh! You’re shirt, I’ve still got it on.” Bubba had just started to fall into the haze of sleep when he realized he still had Marhsall’s treasure on. With slow movements he went to take it off when gentle hands stopped him.

 “It’s cool, keep it. It’s a gift, from me to you.” Marshall smirked at the sleepy smile on Bubba’s face. “I’m going to go now, so I don’t have to stay cooped up here all day. Sleep well dude, I’ll uh, come by tomorrow.” With a mumble from Gumball, he chuckled again and after laying a neat kiss on the now sleeping candy person, he floated out of the palace and back to his house. After petting his cat for a bit, and shoving the unused clothes from his bed, Marshall fell into a peaceful sleep himself, dreaming of a pink guy in his favorite shirt.

 When Gumball awoke the next morning and found he was indeed still wearing Marshall’s shirt, he carefully took it off and put in the top drawer of his dresser, on top of his mother and fathers scrapbook. And while he never wore it during the day, perhaps to the dismay of Marshall Lee, he always wore it to bed as his favorite pajama shirt.

 

 

 

 


End file.
